Will History Repeat?
by Such A Ravenclaw
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is ready for his first year at Hogwarts. It won't be quiet though, 'cause what's happening to the Ravenclaws? He will have to join forces with Weasleys and Potters to solve the mystery, something he'd rather not do...
1. The Next Generation Meets

It was time. After eleven years of hearing stories about Hogwarts, he would finally be going to the magical school. And there he stood, his trunk next to him, hugging his mother, on platform nine and three quarters. He was a pure-blood wizard, something his family valued. His parents, however, had told him that it would not be wise to go around calling people 'mud bloods', even if they wére stupid filthy Muggle-borns. The Malfoys were a family on the 'good' side, his father had told him, they had chosen the side of one Harry Potter just before the end of the Second Wizarding War. It didn't matter what the family still believed in, the little Scorpius just had to be careful with his actions. It had been nineteen years, but Draco still remembered vividly how their family had _just_ escaped Azkaban, so he passed the wisdom of laying low when needed on to his son.

Scorpius was the splitting image of his father when he had been eleven, his hair was just as blond, his eyes were just as grey and his face was just as pointy. In personality, they were also very much alike. And now, it was time for him to get on that scarlet train, and start his education at Hogwarts. There had been an argument, if it wasn't better for him to attend Durmstrang, but Astoria Malfoy really wanted her son to go to the school she had once attended too. For Draco, this meant that little Scorpius would be meeting the next generation of Potters and Weasleys, who would probably all be in Gryffindor. Scorpius, of course, would be a Slytherin. He couldn't help but wonder if history would repeat itself in some way...

And then, Scorpius stepped onto the train, trying to find a compartment for himself. He came across a compartment with Weasleys and Potters, and he couldn't help but scowl a little. His parents had never liked those people, and he wouldn't, either. They looked as if they were having fun though, already busying themselves with a chocolate frog which had escaped its package. He thought about joining them for a moment, but he just couldn't. What if his parents saw that he had joined_ their_ compartment? So he passed them and saw a compartment with only two other boys, twins, who looked as if they didn't mind him joining them. So Scorpius did, and he introduced himself politely.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he said to them, extending his hand. One of the boys introduced himself and the other boy as Mark and Rick Ackerley. The two looked identical, both with black hair and quite prominent blue eyes, but the expression on their faces made them look different. Mark looked as if he was ready to take on the world, while Rick's expression was softer.

"We better wave our folks goodbye, then," Mark said, opening the window and waving at two people who must be his parents. Rick and Scorpius stood up and started waving too. Scorpius saw his mother first. She waved at him too, tears in her eyes. His father had put an arm around her and looked proud. Scorpius loved it when his father was proud of him, then he felt really accomplished. He would be sorted into Slytherin, get good grades, have a bunch of friends and write his parents every week. His father would be proud of him!

After a few minutes the food trolley came by, and Scorpius jumped up. He opened the door of his compartment, took some money out of his pocket and walked to the trolley. By the trolley stood one of the Potters, who looked at the little Malfoy with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Al, Rose, look!" he exclaimed, pointing his finger at Scorpius. "That must be the little sprout of one Draco Malfoy!" He laughed. "You know, your daddy is a coward!" Scorpius felt his face flush, and looked down at the floor. If this boy was anything like his father, it wasn't strange that his father and Potter's father were rivals. What a mean kid! He was about to sneer something back, but then he heard a soft voice saying: "Give him a rest, James. You don't know anything about him yet."

He looked up, surprised, and saw that it was the Weasley girl. His father had said that she was probably scum, daughter of a blood-traitor and a mud blood. Right now, she didn't seem like scum to Scorpius at all. Actually, she seemed rather nice. Saying thank you was something he would never do, though, that would be like telling her that he had needed to be saved.

"My father is not a coward," he said calmly, his face back to the normal pale colour. "And thanks Weasley, but I don't need your help." It felt quite good calling the girl 'Weasley'. He wasn't sure why, though. To him, Weasley was the synonym of blood-traitor, which was, of course, awful. It felt like he was insulting her, winning from her, and it felt really good. That was probably his father's influence, who had spoken of the Weasleys a lot when he was complaining about the wizarding society, nowadays.

"Well, I'm sorry, I was only being nice to you. Jeez!" the girl said. Now her face was flushed.

"Come on, let's go back to our compartment. Malfoy isn't worth it," James said, and the three of them returned, James holding his hands full of candy. Scorpius also bought candy from the trolley, and made sure that he bought more than James had bought. The sweets almost falling out of his hands, he returned to Mark and Rick, who looked at him in awe when he announced they could 'also have some'.

"What was that all about?" Mark said, and Scorpius only now noticed that Rick hadn't spoken one word yet. Mark clearly was the dominant half.

"Oh, nothing. Just some annoying kids. My dad knows their parents, and they don't really like each other, you know," he answered.

Then suddenly, Rick spoke: "But that was Harry Potter's son! You know, the Harry Potter! How could anyone dislike him?"

"Oh, yeah, it's nothing big," Scorpius answered, surprised. "It's just...besides all that saving the world thing Potter did, he was quite erm...arrogant at school."

It was clear Scorpius had to watch his words in the future. Now he understood what his father had meant with laying low. Insulting a Potter was a no-go right now. Scorpius couldn't wait until that James had openly proven to be a mean kid, and everyone would dislike him. Right now, he wished they would soon arrive at Hogwarts, because he wasn't sure the twins would like him anymore, now that he had spoken bad about a Potter. He couldn't wait until he would finally see that castle...

* * *

><p><strong>Of course, the first chapter is not really exciting yet...it won't be a quiet year, though!<strong>

**Also, this is my very first fanfiction ever, so don't be too hard on me :)**


	2. Finally at Hogwarts

**I haven't gotten many reviews yet, but thank you to the people who did! I planned to do more in this chapter, but I thought it was getting too long so I decided to split it up. This chapter includes the sorting :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>The rest of the trip had been quite pleasant. Mark and Scorpius had chatted all the time, only pausing to eat the delicious candy Scorpius had bought. When asked a question, Rick answered, but that was all. Mark didn't seem to think that this was weird, so Scorpius stopped trying to get Rick to speak and instead focused his attention on Mark. He had found out the twins were pure-blood, and that Mark hoped he would be a Ravenclaw or maybe a Slytherin. Scorpius hoped the boy would be in Slytherin, like he would definitely be. Rick didn't really have any wishes for houses, but Scorpius thought the quiet boy would be a Hufflepuff. That was where all the leftovers went. He did like Mark though, and was happy to be in a compartment with him.<p>

And finally, the train came to an end, and the boys (now dressed in their Hogwarts robes), stepped out of the train. A girl who looked as if she was about fifteen years old was trying to make herself audible over all the chattering of the students.

"First years, this way! This way, first years!" she shouted, and Mark pulled the other two with him in the direction the girl had pointed. There they were greeted by a man gathering all the first years. Scorpius saw the Weasley girl and decided to stand as far away from her as possible, so they wouldn't end up in the same boat. She was probably still mad about him snapping at her, but then, who wouldn't be? So he sat in a boat with the twins and a blond girl who didn't say a word. Perhaps she and Rick would be a good match, Scorpius thought.

When he got his first look at the castle, his mouth fell open. It was magnificent, even more gorgeous than his parents had described, and it was so big! He had no clue how he was ever going to find his way there, but his mother had assured him that after a few weeks, he wouldn't get lost anymore. Unless the stairs decided to change again on Friday. Or when he accidentally walked past a tapestry and ended up on the other end of the castle. Or...Scorpius shook his head, he shouldn't worry about that now. His first worry was walking down the Great Hall, with everybody staring at him. And what if he wouldn't be put into Slytherin? But of course, that was nonsense, there was no doubt he would be in Slytherin.

Just before the group of first years had to walk to the Sorting Hat, Scorpius got incredibly nervous. He tried to hide it, but that seemed impossible. Then he thought about his father, who had once strode down this Hall, without fear. What would he think of little Scorpius nervously stumbling to that stool, like a stupid Hufflepuff? Scorpius took a deep breath, that wasn't going to happen. So he straightened his back, and with a confident look on his face, he walked to the hat together with the other kids. He was sure he was the most confident kid in the group right now, and he smiled at a few random people at the Slytherin table. Now it was time to wait, until professor McGonagall (father had told him about her, she was headmistress and getting very old) had reached the name 'Malfoy'.

"Ackerley, Mark!" was the very first to come forward. Mark sat on the stool confidently, and smirked when the hat was placed on his head. Scorpius was sure he would look precisely like that, or maybe even better. The whole school would know that a Malfoy was much better than a Potter. Or a Weasley, for that matter.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted, and Scorpius felt a twinge of disappointment. Now it was going to be a lot harder to be friends with Mark. Next up was the other half of the twin, Rick Ackerley. The hat was placed on his head and without a moment thought: "HUFFLEPUFF!" A buzz of students being surprised about an identical twin not in the same house went through the Hall. That didn't happen very often, but for Scorpius it was not a surprise, he had already seen how their personalities were so different from each other.

Before he even knew it, the hat was sorting "Lenter, Emily!", the blond girl from the boat who got sorted in Ravenclaw, and next up was "Malfoy, Scorpius!" Scorpius looked at McGonagall's face when she had read aloud his name. She had hesitated for a second. Of course she knew his father, but what had he done wrong that this old lady would even hesitate reading his name? They were good, on the good side, weren't they? But without further ado, he walked up to the stool and planted himself on it, smiling confidently. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head and dropped over his eyes. A voice spoke to him now, and only to him.

"A Malfoy...a lot of your family has been in Slytherin, young lad..." the Hat talked. "And I can see it back in you...ambitious, cunning...but you're not a mean kid, Scorpius. I'm not sure where to put you, you could be a good Gryffindor, you know..."

"NO!" Scorpius thought. Not ever would he be a Gryffindor. "I want to be in Slytherin, please!" he pleaded. What if the hat would put him into that House. His father...his father would be furious.

"If it means so much to you...then I suppose you should be in...SLYTHERIN!" Scorpius sighed relieved, but he couldn't believe that stupid old hat had almost put him in Gryffindor. Gryffindor! That would have been crazy. He walked to the Slytherin table, and made sure he could still see the sorting without having to crane his neck.

When "Potter, Albus!" was called forward by professor McGonagall, another buzz of whispering went through the Great Hall. McGonagall smiled at him already, probably remembering the moment she had called "Potter, Harry!" Scorpius scowled at the young Potter. He didn't like the attention he was already getting, only because his father was famous. The boy didn't seem so confident up there, though. Scorpius secretly hoped he would fall on his way to his table.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called and the Gryffindor table started cheering, apparently incredibly happy to have Albus Potter in their house. Scorpius thought they should give it a rest. It was not like _he_ had defeated the Dark Lord, only his father.

The next interesting sorting was the Weasley girl. "Weasley, Rose!" McGonagall called and the redheaded girl walked to the stool. It would be funny if she wouldn't be a Gryffindor. What if she was a Slytherin? Scorpius couldn't help but laugh at the idea. He wouldn't mind though, she had been nice to him after all. But after a minute, the hat had decided that it was going to be: "GRYFFINDOR!" Again, the blond boy was a bit disappointed. It would have been fun to have a Weasley, a blood-traitor, in Slytherin. After the last first year was sorted, professor McGonagall held a speech. Scorpius didn't really pay attention, his stomach was empty and he couldn't wait for delicious food to appear on his plate. It felt like it had been ages since he had eaten the last chocolate frog on the train. Finally, she was done, and Scorpius attacked the food.

After his stomach was full, he had chatted with a few other Slytherins and the desserts vanished, he took a look at all the professors. There were a few in their late thirties, who could have known his parents from their time at Hogwarts. For example, a brown-haired woman, who smiled warmly to a man next to her. He was holding a necklace with a blue stone she had around her neck, and was probably complimenting her on it. Another professor was chatting with McGonagall, and the man who had shown the first years to the boats sat at the table too. Scorpius wondered if he would ever learn all their names, there were so many! But he didn't have to worry about that now...now he would just sleep in his new home, Hogwarts.


End file.
